Darkwing Ansi Molina
Cast *Ansi Molina To The Wayne as Darkwing Duck *Mabel Pines Falls as Gosalyn Mallard *Flint Lockwood with a Chance of Meatballs as Launchpad McQuack *Black Hat Villainous as Negaduck * Lord Boxman K.O. Let's Heroes Be as Megavolt/Elmo Sputterspark * Agent Xero Modifyers as Morgana McCawber * Professor Tite-Gripp Puppet as Quackerjack * Count Venamous Supernoobs as Liquidator/Bud Fludd * Danny Phantom as Fenton Crackshell/Gizmo Duck * Mr. Green Girls as Herb Muddlefoot * Rosemary Kong Phooey as Binke Muddlefoot * Sherman Peabody and Sherman as Honker Muddlefoot * Steven Universe as Tank Muddlefoot * Baron Vain Modifyers as Bushroot * Lord Wander as Steelbeak * Cera Before Time as Neptunia * Spike Before Time as Stegmutt * Bunsen is The Beast as Archie * Langouste Ratz as Professor Moliarty * Nergal Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Taurus Bulda * Jack O'Lantern Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Hammerhead Hannigan * Donita Donata Katz as Splatter Phoenix * Aku Jack as The Devil * Carol K.O. Let's Heroes Be as Opal Windbag * Kaz Harada Hi Puffy AmiYumi as J. Gander Hooter * Nora Wakeman Life as a Teenage Robot as Dr. Sarah Bellum * Master Xox Sidekick as Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof * Lila Test Test as Webwa Walters * Queen Moon vs. The Forces of Evil as Dr. Rhoda Dendron * Papyrus The Series Webwolf The Barbarian * Uncle Grandpa and Tom Cat Jones as 2 Guards * Skullduggery Express as Newt Blemmer * Marcella Quest as Clovis * Pupert Pesky Buzz on Maggie as Spider * Lord Starchbottom 7D as Derek Blunt * Mrs. Jewels Wayside as Flygirl * Rick Sanchez and Morty as Mouth * Raoul Monster in Paris as Flex * Wendy White 's Yard as Mrs. Cavanaugh * Bratty Kid House as Duck Ling * Li'l Gideon Falls as Lamont * Scotsman Jack as Major Trenchrot * Cosmo Odd Parents as Newscaster * Dan The Man Wacky World of Tex Avery as Big Cheese Gallery Ansi-molina-welcome-to-the-wayne-78.4.jpg|Ansi Molina as Darkwing Duck S1e1 mabel daisy necklace.png|Mabel Pines as Gosalyn Mallard 20131031074301!Flint Lockwood.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Launchpad McQuack Black Hat.jpg|Black Hat as Negaduck Lord Boxman.png|Lord Boxman as Megavolt/Elmo Sputterspark Agent Xero and Mole.png|Agent Xero as Morgana McCawber Professor Tite-Gripp -Atomic Puppet-.png|Professor Tite-Gripp as Quackerjack Count_Venamus.png|Count Venamous as Liquidator/Bud Fludd Danny-Fenton-danny-phantom-33937929-500-369.png|Danny Phantom as Fenton Crackshell/Gizmo Duck Mr green.png|Mr. Green as Herb Muddlefoot Rosemary-hong-kong-phooey-6.72.jpg|Rosemary as Binke Muddlefoot Mr-peabody-sherman-blu-ray-dvd-sq1000 s18 f427 cc rgb.jpg|Sherman as Honker Muddlefoot steven-universe-steven-universe-5.52.jpg|Steven Universe as Tank Muddlefoot Baron Vain.png|Baron Vain as Bushroot Lord Wander 1.jpg|Lord Wander as Steelbeak Cera-the-land-before-time-viii-the-big-freeze-2.47.jpg|Cera as Neptunia Spike in The Land Before Time 5 The Mysterious Island.jpg|Spike as Stegmutt Bunsen.png|Bunsen as Archie Langouste -Ratz-,.PNG|Langouste as Professor Moliarty Nergal-the-grim-adventures-of-billy-and-mandy-4.29.jpg|Nergal as Taurus Bulda Jack-O-Lantern (GAOBAM).png|Jack O'Lantern as Hammerhead Hannigan Donita-wild-kratts-7.05.jpg|Donita Donata as Splatter Phoenix Aku.jpg|Aku as The Devil Carol OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes,.PNG|Carol as Opal Windbag Kaz-harada-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-68.6.jpg|Kaz Harada as J. Gander Hooter Dr. Nora Wakeman.jpg|Nora Wakeman as Dr. Sarah Bellum Master xox.png|Master Xox as Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof Lila-test-mom-johnny-test-1.61.jpg|Lila Test as Webwa Walters Queen Butterfly S2 profile.png|Queen Moon as Dr. Rhoda Dendron undertale-papyrus-clipart-8.jpg|Papyrus as Webwolf The Barbarian Uncle-grandpa-1a-temporada t85477 4 jpg 640x480 upscale q90.jpg|Uncle Grandpa Tom tomandjerry.jpg|Tom Cat as 2 Guards Skullduggery.PNG|Skullduggery as Newt Blemmer Marcella Mainstay.png|Marcella as Clovis Pupert Pesky.jpg|Pupert Pesky as Spider Lord-starchbottom-the-7d-9.jpg|Lord Starchbottom as Derek Blunt 9cf9936c91e87696e4d6f01af2b5b045f43d733f_hq.jpg|Alejandro Burromuerto as Major Synapse Louis.PNG|Louis as Hotshot Mrs-jewls-wayside-the-movie-61.8.jpg|Mrs. Jewels as Flygirl Jenna-balto-5.8.jpg|Jenna as Female Superhero Rick-rick-and-morty-76.4.jpg|Rick Sanchez as Mouth Raoul -A Monster in Paris-.jpeg|Raoul as Flex WendyWhite.jpg|Wendy White as Mrs. Cavanaugh Bratty-kid-the-loud-house-9.11.jpg|Bratty Kid as Duck Ling Lil-gideon-gravity-falls-5.68.jpg|Li'l Gideon as Lamont 5459259-scotsman 2.png|Scotsman as Major Trenchrot Image.jpg|Slap T. Pooch as Loophole Commander_Cone.png|Commander Cone as Andy Ape Olivia-3.png|Olivia as Female Cute Little Lost Bunny Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin as Cameraman Dr. Hooves to you S5E9.png|Dr Hooves as Mr. Mikey Cosmo-the-fairly-oddparents-7.69.jpg|Cosmo as Newscaster Dan-the-man-the-wacky-world-of-tex-avery-41.2.jpg|Dan The Man as Big Cheese Jez.png|Jez as Bianca Beaksley Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style